


Sunlight

by Trefoil_9



Series: Undertale Flash Fictions [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, lalalala don't think about the many many humans who want to kill you, lying in the sun on a hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trefoil_9/pseuds/Trefoil_9
Summary: Brief post-war flashfic. Gaster and Grillbz have a brief respite from... things like that earlier flashfic. [AmberTale affiliated]





	Sunlight

Gaster was half-asleep in the sun when a faint sound attracted his attention. He raised his head and looked around. They were still alone with the sun and the gentle wind, the interminable trees standing back for now. Forests were great things but almost five days of hard travel through nothing else had started to take the edge off of his appreciation for them.   
The sound repeated again, a sort of muffled crooning or creaking sound. Gaster looked over at Grillbz, lying on his face a short distance away. His eyes were closed and his face utterly relaxed. It was hard to tell in the bright sunlight but it looked like he’d dimmed a bit. As Gaster looked at him he made a quiet chirping noise and knotted his fingers in the grass. Gaster stared uncomprehendingly at him. He was asleep? He must be very confident that they were safe here.

Gaster looked around at the silent trees and relaxed, a tension he hadn’t realized he’d had dissolving in the sunlight. Yes, they were completely alone here. It was safe. He lay down on his back and watched the sun through half-closed eyes, letting the warmth wash all the tension from his bones. The wind wandered over him in light breaths and made a quiet, lonely sound in the grass.

Perhaps twenty minutes later—he wasn’t keeping track of time, and the shadows hadn’t much changed—Grillbz breathed in deeply and sat up.   
“.anything happen while I was asleep?”   
“…Was I supposed to be watching?”   
Gaster was suddenly tense again. Grillbz shrugged and yawned, lying back down, on his back this time.   
“.eh.not if you saw no reason to.”   
He was asleep again within seconds. 


End file.
